A Clear Note
by ILycorisI
Summary: Kagome comes across Kikyou after another fruitless attempt of chasing after Inuyasha and the two have a small talk that makes Kagome realize some things. One shot, Kikyou and Kagome centric.


Note: This WASN'T meant to be yuri, I simply wanted to make a pro Kikyou and Kagome fanfic because of all the stupid haters out there, that and I like their "could be" relationship.xD So yeah I guess you could say this is shoujo-ai or KikKag fluff, whatever pleases you I simply just wanted to write a story about them. Poor Inuyasha was left clueless in the end though...

.o.

So here she was again running after her supposed 'love' who was of course running after his. The simplicity of it all only caused Kagome more anguish. How many time before had she done this? How many times before had she forgiven him? And how many times before has she just wished Kikyou never existed?

She would have to go through many, many, more math classes before she got that one down.

As she thought about this her foot caught on a rock and she spiraled down into a mass of green grass with a soft moan.

"What are you doing?"

The cold voice that questioned her made Kagome jump and soon she was looking up at the miko who Inuyasha now ran after.

"K-Kikyou?" Kagome stuttered dumbly and put a hand over her mouth. Kikyou gave her a slightly amused look but made no move to say anything else.

"Isn't Inuyasha with you?" Kagome mumbled trying not to let her face show the evident pain she was feeling.

"No, he was just on his way back to you and your companions." Kikyou replied bluntly, looking down at Kagome who still lay on the ground before holding out a hand.

Kagome was shocked yet strangely comforted by the small gesture and took it in her own as she got up. "Thanks." She said simply and turned to walk the other way but suddenly turned around.

"Umm, Kikyou could I have a moment of your time?"

Kikyou looked at Kagome with confusion but nonetheless nodded her consent and the pair soon sat down together in the lush field.

Kagome looked around them at the beautiful night, if she wasn't so nervous and confused she may have actually been enjoying herself.

"Won't Inuyasha be worried if you're not there?" Kikyou asked before Kagome could say anything. Kagome nodded sheepishly, "Yes I know he will but… he has a good nose he'll be able to find me!" Kagome laughed wondering if Kikyou felt as uncomfortable as she did.

"Well I just wanted to ask you, do you truly love Inuyasha?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth Kagome felt like an even bigger idiot.

Kikyou smirked slightly and said, "I believe I do, I've tried many times to forget him but our memories just can't seem to leave my mind."

"Ah," Kagome sighed, they were more alike then she thought. "So it looks like we're in the same position then huh?"

"I suppose so," Kikyou agreed and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

Kikyou looked at the smiling girl and once again felt the same kind of confusion she had felt when her soul had been resurrected. "What is it?"

"Nothing really, I mean I know I must look pretty silly here smiling like this but I just never noticed how much we have in common." Kagome replied with a sudden sense of nostalgia. _That day at the well when I decided to stay with Inuyasha I thought the same thing, but do I really hate her? _

Kagome turned to Kikyou who also had a thoughtful expression laid out on her face.

"I suppose we do, but I think it goes further then our interest in men." Kikyou said with a slight sarcastic note in her voice as she moved a hand to Kagome's breast feeling the warmth of her beating heart.

Kagome found herself blushing at the sudden movement and put a hand over Kikyou's. "What do you mean?"

"You just remind me of myself." Kikyou murmured moving her hand to her own cold chest.

Kagome blinked, she had never once thought of herself being at all like Kikyou. Well she supposed they looked similar but they acted so differently she had never even tried to make any connection. Besides the hatred she once felt.

Kagome looked at Kikyou once more, _She always has such a tragic expression, makes sense I guess, _Kagome thought and suddenly felt another pain in her heart, as she looked at Kikyou she began to wonder more and more what it was like to be her and what she must have gone through. And all at once she felt ashamed for all she had thought.

Kikyou seeming to sense these feelings and looked back at Kagome to which she tried to smile. Not fooled Kikyou asked, "What's wrong? You're looking at me with that same drowning expression you wore when you fell down,"

"I guess I realized I got it all wrong." Kagome answered and stood up, "I'm sorry."

Kikyou joined her and simply said, "Well then I suppose you should go back now."

Kagome gave a little bow before walking down the slope she had previously slipped on and heading toward their bright campfire in the distance.

She looked once more over her shoulder and saw Kikyou depart in the opposite direction toward the woods her only companions her shinidamachu, who now twisted and turned around her as if they were some sort of robe.

Kagome put a hand to her chest and took out her pouch of shikon shards they were resonating.

_She didn't even ask me what I was talking about, she just accepted it and went on. _Kagome thought, she couldn't pretend she didn't still harbor feelings of jealousy toward Kikyou. But tonight had made her realize looking at Kikyou she was reminded of all the pain she and Inuyasha had been through, and yet she still loved the hanyou…

Her sadness, Kagome's sadness, her rare smiles, Kagome's frequent ones, the feeling of sudden not belonging as Kagome looked around the well near the Gonshinbuko Kikyou's constant half-life. And both of their hearts, their souls really were one. But that didn't change the fact Kagome was Kagome and Kikyou was Kikyou,

"Kagome-sama are you alright?" Miroku asked breaking Kagome from her thoughts, "Kaome-chan?" Sango questioned looking worried. "I'm fine!" She answered in a robust voice with a wink as she turned to the angered hanyou that was now approaching her.

"Where the hell were you!" "Chasing after you!" Sango shot back at Inuyasha but Kagome shook her head to all their surprise. She smiled at Inuyasha once before saying, "It's late let's get to sleep, we've got to be ready for shard hunting in the morning ne?" Her friends looked at her with bewildered expressions as Kagome sustained a laugh.

As she sat down beside the now sleeping Shippou, she closed her eyes picturing Kikyou once more. "I've really been horrible huh?" She whispered to herself and sighed as she covered up the tiny kitsune, "I take it back," _All of it. _

Kagome curled herself up next to Shippou as Inuyasha came over to her, "You're not mad at me are you?" He asked dog ears flattened to his head. "No," was her simple reply, as she somewhere made a faint connection with a dark haired miko sitting in a great oak tree.

_Thank you._

Kikyou smiled as if someone had just thanked her, and Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep. Her dreams for once not clustered and fearful but clear with a sound of their own as she slept under the watchful eye of her protector.

"Am I missing something?"


End file.
